


Waking up on the Moon

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [35]
Category: Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And it made sense, But for now you have this, But someone suggested this to me, For National Astronomy Week, Gen, It's been a while since I've seen Inception, M/M, So I need to rewatch it, So that I can bs the science a bit better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Percival goes to sleep in his own bed, when he wakes up, he's somewhere else entirely, with a man who claims to be James' brother.





	Waking up on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For National Astronomy Week: October 16-22
> 
> Prompted by adara, who said that Eames and Arthur would fit perfectly into this verse, so I gave it a shot.

When Percival wakes up, he’s on the moon. He sits up slowly, looking around to gauge the situation.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” a voice says from behind him. “It’s always a question when you pull someone in from their own dream.”

“Who are you?” Percival asks as he stands to face the man, brushing off the suit he knew he hadn’t fallen asleep in.

“My name is Eames Spencer,” the man says, looking completely at ease with the fact that they’re on the moon without space suits. “You’ve apparently taken up a dalliance with my brother.”

“You’re James’ brother?” Percival raises one eyebrow. “He’s mentioned you. I thought you were in Mombasa.”

“I am,” Eames says with an easy smile that is so similar to James’ that it’s impossible to disbelieve that he and James are brothers. “And you’re in London. Neither of us are actually on the moon.”

“I should hope not,” Percival says drily. “Considering neither of us is wearing a space suit.”

“Fair enough,” Eames laughs. “Walk with me.” He begins to walk away, not even looking to see if Percival was following.

He does, deciding it would be better to follow the man who seemed to be his partner’s brother rather than stay alone on this faux moon. “So how exactly are we on the moon?”

“I have some friends who’re in the business of dream-walking,” Eames answers. “They helped me arrange this. I would have come to London to have this conversation in person, but I didn’t particularly want James to know I was having this conversation with you.”

“Which conversation would that be?” Percival asks.

“The one where I tell you that if you hurt my brother, they’ll never find your body, or trace it back to me. They may not even be able to find a cause of death, I’m still not certain how death works with this, that’s more Arthur’s field than mine.”

Percival nods. “I would never intentionally hurt James,” he says quietly. “But in our line of work, it’s inevitable that I will at some point.”

Eames nods. “I can accept that. Arthur and I are much the same, even if your profession and mine are on opposite ends of the spectrum.”

“James would like to see you sometime soon,” Percival says. “If you can find your way out of Mombasa.”

Eames laughs. “I like you, Percival,” he throws an arm around Percival’s shoulders. 

“Thank you,” Percival says, small smile on his face. “I quite like you as well.”

“You should be waking up soon,” Eames informs the spy.

“Should I not tell James.”

“Tell him if you like,” Eames says with a shrug. “I should be in London sometime next week though, if you want to keep it secret and surprise him. I get to do that so rarely these days.”

“I just might,” Percival agrees. “I just might.” And with that, Percival blinks and when he opens his eyes again, he’s in his own bed, James wrapped around him like the octopus he actually is.

“You were talking in your sleep,” James murmurs into Percival’s neck. “What were you dreaming about?”

“I was on the moon,” he answers honestly. “It was, quite a unique experience.”

“Bet all you did was look at stars,” James mumbles sleepily. “Nerd.”

Percival laughs, the sound coming from low in his chest. “We should probably get up, Arthur’s got a Round Table meeting planned this morning.”

“Chester can go suck a dick,” James groans. “I’m tired.”

“That’s why you should go to sleep earlier.”

“You suck.”

“Maybe later love,” Percival says as he pries James off of him. “I’ll go start the coffee.”

“I love you,” James sighs, rolling over to fill the warm spot Percival had just vacated.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman or Inception.


End file.
